


Cabin Number 67

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Frottage, Huddling For Warmth, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, Post-Hunt, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, blizzard, cabin in the woods, handjobs, more like cuddling for warmth, oh and there's only one bed, oh my I wonder what they will do to stay warm?, there's no heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Dean and Castiel get lost in the woods after a hunt.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Cabin Number 67

"C-Cas, I c-can't feel my fingers." Dean's teeth chattered so hard they felt like they were going to crack. He stuffed his hands under his armpits and hugged himself tight, squinting his eyes as his face was pelted with snow.

The blizzard hit suddenly after the salt and burn, leaving them little time to make their way back to the Impala. Dean, being the self proclaimed navigator, convinced Castiel to follow him into the woods.

In the wrong direction.

For over forty five minutes.

Castiel shielded his eyes against the storm, walking a few feet ahead of Dean. "There's a camp!" he yelled against the howling wind. He looked over his shoulder when he didn't hear Dean respond. He was kneeling in the snow, his head hung to his chest.

"Dean!" he yelled, his legs sluggishly taking him back through his tracks. He hooked an arm around Dean's waist and hauled the man to his feet, dragging his dead weight towards the camp.

"I've got you. It's alright Dean," he whispered, his words whisked away by the wind.

His muscles were burning and his coat strap was frozen solid by the time they reached a cabin marked "67". He gripped the doorknob, frowning when it wouldn't' turn. Castiel shifted Dean's weight to one side and heaved his shoulder against the door. He grunted and tried again and again, sighing when he realized it was frozen shut.

"K'k it," Dean mumbled.

"What?"

Dean swallowed hard and pried his eyes open. "Kick it," he said louder.

Castiel nodded and tightened his grip on Deans waist. He lifted his knee and kicked the door as hard as he could, silently thanking God when it flew open. He dragged Dean inside and set him down in the nearest chair. He shoved the door shut and locked it, sighing as he rested his head against the wood.

"Fuckin' freezing," Dean shivered, rubbing his hands over his semi frozen coat.

Castiel pushed off the door and knelt down in front of Dean, looking him over. His nose was turning a light shade of purple and he couldn't keep his eyes open. He tapped the side of Dean's face lightly. "Dean, hey, Dean. You can't sleep right now. You have to stay awake."

"M'wake," Dean mumbled. Whether he was aware or not, he leaned into Castiel's touch seeking whatever warmth he could get.

"Let's get your coat off. It's just keeping you cold." He shucked off his own coats and shivered as the cold air hit. He tugged on the sleeve of Dean's jacket, managing to get it off with minimal help from the man.

"Fucking hell," Dean hissed. "There a blanket or s-somethin' in here?" His eyes cracked open and looked around the cabin. He spotted a fire place against the back wall and relief rushed through his chest. "See any wood in here? C-could get a fire goin'."

Castiel stood and inspected the bin next to the fire place, pulling a blanket off an old crushed velvet couch that smelled like mothballs. A bed was pushed to the back corner next to a nightstand covered in dust.

"I don't see any. There's---," he cleared his throat as he wrapped Dean in the blanket, rubbing his hands over Dean's shoulders. "I have heard that body heat is an adequate way to stay warm in these situations."

Dean's eyes widened slightly as Castiel continued rubbing his arms, thankful that he was beginning to warm up.

"If that makes you uncomfortable---"

"M'ok, Cas. Uh, thanks," he sniffed and looked away from Castiel. He surveyed the cabin now that he wasn't crippled by the cold, taking in the small kitchenette. He tried to stand but Castiel gripped his arms and forced him to stay sitting down. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Check the cupboards for bottled water or somethin'," he grumbled.

Castiel bit back a smile and nodded, wrapping Dean tight in the blanket before retreating to the kitchen. He rifled through the cupboards and the non-working fridge before returning to Dean with a granola bar and half a bottle of water. Dean groaned and rested his head back on the chair.

"It's better than nothing," Castiel chided, unwrapping the bar and holding it out. Dean reached out, fingers trembling against Castiel's.

"Dean, you're still too cold," he warned.

Dean took a bite of the granola bar and downed some of the water before holding it out to Castiel. He shook his head and pushed it back towards Dean.

"Dude, you're human. You gotta have some too."

Castiel took the water bottle and held it up, showing Dean that he was complying before taking a sip.

Dean smirked and nudged Cas with his foot. A shiver rushed through him, making him pull the blanket closer.

"You should--," Castiel's eyes flashed towards the bed, "let's get you into the bed. There are more blankets and I'm sure it's far more comfortable than the chair."

Dean nodded and braced himself on the arms of the chairs, lifting himself up shakily. Castiel reached out to help him but had his hand batted away.

"I'm frozen, not an invalid," Dean grumbled, shuffling his way across the cabin. Castiel pulled back the covers and set the water bottle on the nightstand.

"I can check outside for some wood. Stay in bed and keep the covers on." 

Dean kicked his boots off and climbed into the bed, sighing as he felt the weight of more blankets lay over him. "Did you see any matches 'round here?"

Castiel frowned and shook his head, tucking Dean into place.

"Then don't bother. Torched my lighter when I flame broiled the ghost," Dean explained.

"You really shouldn't toss your lighter on the body when---"

"Yeah, I know Cas, ok? You have any idea how many times Sammy's told me that? Spend like a hundred bucks a year on those things." He scowled and buried his face into the dusty pillow.

Rolling his eyes with a sigh, Castiel picked up a small blanket that was at the foot of the bed. "I'll be on the couch if you need anything."

Dean grunted and rolled over as Castiel made his way across the cabin. He sat on the couch and pulled the blanket around his shoulders, blowing hot air into his hands to try and warm them. Slipping off his shoes, he curled his feet underneath himself and huddled into a ball. He closed his eyes as he rocked back and forth, teeth chattering. With taking care of Dean, he hadn't realized just how cold he was. His fingers felt like pin cushions and his hair was just now starting to thaw, dripping ice cold water onto his shoulders. He raked his fingers through his hair, hissing when they brushed the water off his scalp.

He could still hear Dean shivering and rubbing his hands over his flannel to help warm up. He tossed and turned in the bed as Castiel tried in vain to warm himself.

"Cas," Dean called out, his voice shaking.

"Yes, Dean?"

"C'mere."

Castiel hissed as his feet touched the frozen wood floor, walking quickly over to the bed. Dean scooted back towards the wall and lifted the blanket slightly and popped an eye open. "Get in. Can't sleep with the sound of your teeth chatterin' over there."

Castiel's eyes widened as he stood, almost literally, frozen in place.

"You gettin' in or not? Lettin' all the heat out."

Castiel nodded and climbed in next to Dean, sighing as he snuggled beneath the warm blankets. "Thank you."

"Mm-hm," Dean grunted, slipping the blankets up to his nose. Dean laid there shaking while trying to give Castiel space in the bed.

Castiel rolled to his side and curled into a ball, hugging his knees. For a while, the only sound was their shivering and panting breaths. Dean sighed heavily and rolled towards Castiel. He draped an arm over the man and tugged.

"Dean---"

"Body heat, 'member? Neither of us are really warmin' up." He manhandled Castiel until they were flush against each other, his chest pressed against Cas' back.

Almost instantly Castiel could feel heat spread down his back and thighs. He sighed and pressed into Dean, sandwiching one of his legs between the other mans.

"Sorry I got us lost," Dean whispered, pressing his nose between Castiel's shoulders.

"It's alright Dean. It could've happened to anyone." He felt Dean's fingers brush against his arm, causing his skin to tingle where they touched.

Dean shifted closer, his breath hot against Castiel's neck. "Getting any warmer? Feels like you have goosebumps."

"I, uh---," Castiel cleared his throat and burrowed deeper into the blankets. "Yes. I'm getting warmer." Heat spread through his chest and settled deep inside him, thankful he was facing away from Dean. "Are you?"

He felt Dean nod against his shoulders. "Yeah," he breathed. His hand slipped down from Castiel's arm and rested on his hip, thumb rubbing small circles on his hipbone.

Castiel reached down with trembling fingers and held Dean's hand. "Dean," he barely whispered.

"This ok?" Dean asked, his lips gazing the mans neck as he squeezed Cas' hip.

He nodded quickly, moving Dean's hand lower. He felt Dean's fingers slip inside waistband, teasing at the hem of his boxers. He groaned when he felt Dean press his hips against him, feeling him growing hard between them.

"Cas," Dean whispered, thrusting his hips lightly as he gently cupped Castiel's cock through his boxers.

There was awkward shuffling as they removed their pants, trying not to lift the blankets and let the cold air in. Once undressed, Castiel rolled to face Dean who lowered his eyes to the mans lips. Dean reached up and cupped Cas' face, brushing his lips across the other man mouth before kissing him tentatively. It deepened as their hands roamed, panting each others names. Castiel trailed his fingers over Dean's stomach and hip, hesitantly stroking his cock. Dean sighed and sucked Cas' bottom lip between his teeth, gripping the other mans cock in his fist.

"Dean," Castiel panted, quickening his pace as he thrust into Dean's hand.

"Fuck, jus' like that, Cas. J-just---fuck," Dean hissed, bucking his hips as he fucked into Cas' hand. Their knuckles bumped and brushed against each others until Dean took them both in his hand. With his hand now free, he reached up and gripped the side of Deans neck and squeezed, pulling at the mans short hair.

"Dean---it's--," he pinched his eyes shut and moaned, fucking hard into Dean's hand.

"That's it," Dean panted, "let go, Cas. Wanna watch you come."

Castiel tipped his head back and pulled Dean's hair, shouting as he came into the mans hand. Dean quickened his pace, now slick with come as he watched Castiel's face contort with pleasure.

"Fuck--fuckfuckfuck, Cas," he moaned as he came across Castiel's stomach.

They laid there for a while panting and smiling shyly at each other.

"We should---," Castiel gestured between them with a grimace.

Dean huffed a laugh and reached down, patting his hand beneath the blankets. "Got it," he smiled as he pulled up a sock that looked suspiciously like Castiel's. "I ain't gettin' out of this bed and neither are you," he explained. He wiped them both off and tossed the sock to the side. They huddled under the blankets again, this time much warmer.

"Hey Cas?" Dean whispered.

"Yes, Dean?"

"M'glad we got lost."


End file.
